The Other Girl
by MellyHorror-Salvatore-Northman
Summary: It all started with a drunken night and teenage stupidity, but now what is it? Tumblr request. Becktorade. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**It all started with a drunken night and teenage stupidity, but now what is it? Becktorade. Rated T. Tumblr request. **

It started with a drunken night with Jade in her dark bedroom in those soft sheets with her pale silky skin and soft rose petal lips on mine. It wasn't supposed to happen then, and it wasn't supposed to happen again. But it did, over and over.

She wasn't happy, and I was being stupid.

Beck wasn't happy, either. I was still being stupid. He was another drunken night while Jade was out of town. His RV smelled like a gym, his bed was lumpy, and his skin was rough, but I liked how his calloused fingers felt against my hips as we kissed, and I decided that I wasn't hurting either of them. They were both cheating. And who was it going to hurt for me to be with them?

Well that opinion only lasted a few weeks, and then came having to choose between Jade and Beck, and lying to either one about what I was doing that I couldn't come over. My stomach twisted each time one would invite me over and the other already had. Seeing them in school was the best part of the day because they were overly attentive, shockingly neither noticed. But I did, Cat did. Andre and Robbie were making bets on the person each was cheating with.

They, of course, were wrong.

Andre thought Jade was cheating with Ryder or some guy I didn't know and that Beck was cheating with Alyssa Vaughn. Robbie was closest, though, he thought Jade was sleeping with a girl, having overheard something between us in the janitor's closet, and that Beck was sleeping with the same girl, once again that damn janitors closet.

Dragging myself into school after a long night at Jade's was too much for me. I fought to keep up the stupid smile and my happy attitude. By lunch I was ready to collapse into a fit of sobs. I always hated cheaters and the people who knowingly slept with them. Mostly because of my moms recent affair with Gary that had my parents split up.

But here I was, sleeping with Beck and Jade. That made me doubly guilty. When they sat down at lunch Beck tried to sit beside me but Jade shoved him over forcefully and practically sat in my lap, "move your ass over, Vega." She growled. I obliged without comment, keeping my head ducked, my hair draped over the marks on my neck from her last night.

"You okay, Tori?" Robbie asked, bending his head to meet my eyes and force me to follow his gaze up enough to lift my chin out of my salad. I sigh and went to shove my fingers through my hair and hesitated. Sure it wouldn't be weird to have a few hickeys, but Beck would know they weren't caused by him and would ask questions. And I'd have to lie.

And Jade was sitting right next to me, her bare thigh brushing mine. And god I hated them both. But I mostly hated myself. I shoved my salad aside and rested my elbow on the table, using my hand to hold up my head. Andre was staring at me strangely, and so was Cat.

"You okay, chica?" Andre asked.

"Yeah, just stayed up late reading." I mumbled, forcing myself not to look at Jade who ran her hand down my thigh, sending shivers through my whole body. My phone buzzed in my pocket. I didn't bother to answer it; I just looked over at Beck who raised an eyebrow. I blinked once. Yes.

Beck was supposed to be over in an hour, and in ten minutes Jade would be here. My mom was out, Trina was off god knows where, and I felt sick to my stomach. I couldn't stop randomly bursting into tears, even as I paced across my floor tears were rolling down my face.

Downstairs I heard Jade's car door slam shut, in a few minutes she was inside and closing the door behind her, coming straight up to my room, combat boots slamming on the stairs, "what's wrong Vega? What happened?" she asked before she even opened the door. As soon as she saw me she threw her bag on the floor and walked over to me, grabbing my chin firmly and tilting my head up.

"Can we just watch a movie and not talk about it? I just didn't want to be alone…" she looks like she's about to yell at me, but then she stops and shrugs, gently taking my arm and we head downstairs. She doesn't ask again, she just turns on the TV and makes herself some popcorn and a drink and sits beside me.

An hour later the doorbell rings, I'm not crying anymore. Jade noticed but didn't say anything, "expecting company?" she asks.

"Yep." I stand up, taking a deep breath, and walk over the door, pulling it open and stepping back far enough that Beck sees Jade sitting on my couch. Jade rises from the couch as soon as Beck steps in and they both look at me, the anger and sadness that has been building inside of me for an hour spews over, "you're cheating on each other."

Jade's the first to explode, screaming at him like everything's his fault. I slump onto the couch with my face buried in my hands while they scream back and fourth until I can't handle it anymore. "You're cheating on each other. Both of you are! With me! And both of you are stupid and everyone knows your cheating and I feel like such a piece of trash because I'm not the other girl! Not anymore!"

I flee to the bathroom, kneeling over the toilet and losing what little food I'd eaten today. I hover over the toilet just incase, and then close the lid, resting my head on its cool surface. My stomach is churning and my eyes hurt. The bathroom door opening hardly registers, but I feel Jade's soft hands pulling my hair back and she makes me stand up, hands me a cup and I smell mouthwash. I rinse my mouth out and spit into the sink and Beck's strong arms hoist me up without pause, he carries me across the hall and lays me down on my bed. Jade's on one side of me and Beck's on the other.

"We're sorry." Beck says his voice soft and tender, it seeps into my skin like warm rays of sunlight.

"We didn't realize you were…we're just sorry. We shouldn't have done that to you." Jade pauses, "I just couldn't help myself after that night, I should have just…handled it differently. I didn't think you even minded. I'm sorry." Jade rubs my arm soothingly.

"I'm sorry Tori, I really never thought you had a problem because when I asked you just said yes. I didn't…I feel like a piece of shit for making you feel like this." Beck tells me. I rest my head on my pillow, Jade curls around behind me and Beck curls up in front of me. Their fingers laced together over my hip, "You know…we could make it up to you."

I crack my eyes open a bit to see a devious smirk on Beck's face.

Their entwined hands push my shirt up, running up my side lightly enough that I shiver, "oh really? You think so?" my earlier emotional trauma is shoved aside, because no matter what these two set me on fire. Jade leans in, her lips brushing my ear.

"I think so." She whispers, kissing the back of my neck softly, "I really think so…"


	2. Chapter 2

**It all started with a drunken night and teenage stupidity, but now what is it? **_**Becktorade**_**. Rated T. Tumblr request. **

At first the thought of a relationship between the three of us made my head spin, could I really get involved with these two? They were always fighting and when they weren't they were okay, but where would I be left? Stuck in the middle to fix their problems? Wasn't that where I was anyways?

It turns out the perfect place for me was where I always was, between the two of them. Some night the three of us would spend time at Jade's or Beck's, other nights they'd be together alone, and some nights it'd be just Beck and I or just Jade and I. It was something new and it was nice just being with them, knowing that there weren't really any expectations or pressure. Being with them together or separately was always peaceful, simple and pleasurable. Even if we just watched movies and talked until the sun was high in the sky.

We kept it a secret from everyone else, which was easier than I expected. At school they'd walk through the halls and hold hands and sometimes when nobody else was looking they'd squeeze my hand or kiss my cheek before going into class. At lunch they'd switch turns sitting next to me and massage my thigh under the table, just to remind me that I wasn't alone and they hadn't forgot about me. We'd all go to the movies or out for pizza. It was so simple.

Jade was out of town for a movie, so Beck and I were left with a weekend to ourselves. I stood in my bedroom trying to find something to wear to the movies. It was supposed to be cold later tonight but it was pretty warm right now so I wasn't sure what to put on. I settled for a pair of black jeans, black heels and a pain grey tank top, making sure to bring my jacket with me as I walked downstairs.

"Mom?" I called, I got no answer and frowned. I guess she was out with _him_, "Trina?" I yelled. I got no answer again so I walked over and wrote a note that I was going out with a friend and I'd be home-in case either of them actually made it home.

Trina was probably out with one of her girlfriends, she didn't have to lie about where she was or who she was with-mom didn't question it when she spent the night at Amber's house because mom didn't know Trina was into girls. But if she knew I was going out with Beck she'd probably scream at me and be a big stuck up hypocritical bitch. So I left a vague note before grabbing my keys and walking out the door.

Beck's little red truck was sitting in my driveway, he leaned over and pushed open the door for me. I locked my door and skipped over to the truck, bouncing in and pulling the door shut to trap in the heat. I leaned over and pulled him close, kissing him soft and slow. He pulled away first, "you look great." He told me, putting the small truck in reverse.

I studied his outfit. A pair of dark jeans, boots and a grey t-shirt, "you too." I said, he took my hand in his as he drove us to the movie theater. I check my messages; I had one from Jade telling us she missed us and one from Trina telling me she wouldn't be home tonight. I told her I was out and so was mom, but she never replied again.

We were walking out of the theater, Beck had his arm slung over my shoulder and we were laughing at the older couple in front of us when I spotted Andre looking at us, I waved at him, trying to appear casual even though I was freaking out. Beck took his arm away from my shoulder, throwing away his nearly full soda as an excuse for taking his arm away that wasn't guilt.

"Hey Chica, Beck. What are you two doing here?"

"Catching a movie, we were both bored." He nodded and introduced us to his girlfriend of the week, Tanya. She wasn't very pleasant and was kind of an airhead; I tried to slip away as casually as possible, pushing Beck toward the door. After the movie we picked up some ice cream and went back to his RV, we watched another movie on his small TV, I was sitting between his legs and he was kissing my neck halfway through the movie until I stopped paying attention, spun around and kissed him hard.

At nine am I woke up, happy to roll over and go back to bed, but there was a sound of a vibrating phone filling the small space in the RV. I climbed over Beck and hung off the bed, reaching for my jeans and dragging them closer. Beck shifted under me and grabbed me to keep me from falling as I grabbed the phone, "Hello?"

"Tori, where are you?" my mom didn't sound as worried as she should.

"Went out for breakfast, why?" I lie smoothly.

"I found your note."

"I forgot to take it down, sorry." I lie again, getting annoyed with her and the way Beck was massaging my ass casually. I kneed his thigh but that didn't deter him.

"Alright, well be home by 6, please. We're having dinner as a family." I scowled, "and yes he is coming."

"Fantastic." I hung up on her, throwing my phone on the floor. Beck continued to massage but ass, laughing. I pushed myself back on the bed and turned to face him, prepared to scold him, when he kissed me suddenly, grabbing my face between his warm hands. My very weak anger was forgotten as electricity shot through my veins and my back hit the mattress, his muscular body pinning me to the bed. I didn't mind waking up to this in the mornings, though I could have done without the phone call.

I laid beside him, sweaty and worn out, but happy forty minutes later, my cheek resting on his chest. He still smelled like my favorite of his three colognes. I inhaled deeply and tucked my body closer to his. He wrapped his arm tighter around my back and twisted one leg between mine.

"So, what should we do today?" he asked, running his fingers through my hair.

"Lets start with separate showers-so maybe I'll make it out of there feeling clean for once." Beck chuckled and kissed the top of my head before I slipped off of the bed, stretching my arms up over my head, "and maybe we can watch some episodes of Friends?"

"Sure." I showered quickly in his tiny bathroom and stepped out, drying myself with my towel, it was pink, Jade's was purple and Beck's was blue, while Beck slipped into the bathroom. I shimmied back into my underwear and stole a pair of Beck's boxers and a tank top, plopping down on his bed with my phone.

I had a new picture from Jade. She was standing on her balcony grinning with New York behind her, lit up in all it's night time glory. I took a picture of me laying in Beck's bed and sent it to her, she replied with a picture of her snuggled up in her sheets, so I waited patiently and dragged Beck, still wrapped in his towel, down on the bed beside me, taking a picture and sending it to her. She sent back her frowning, I took a picture of both of us blowing her a kiss and she sent one back.

Once upon a time if Beck had told me Jade was the type to blow people kisses and catch them I would have never believed him, but she was. She liked to do weird stuff like that and she liked it when people kissed her on the forehead or on the tip of her nose. She liked to be picked up when she was hugged. Beck loved it if you kissed the back of his neck or if you rubbed the base of his spine. I'd always wondered how they managed to have a relationship for so long, but seeing them the way I got to now I completely understood it.

And I loved that I could be part of it now, too. I sent her a picture of the opening sequence of Friends and she sent me back the opening sequence of Bones. I laughed and settled back against Beck, who had gotten dressed before putting in the DVD. Around 5:30 we shut off Friends and Beck drove me back to my house. Gary's squad car was parked outside my house. I gave Beck a quick peck goodbye and got out of the car, snapping a picture of the side of the car and sending it to Jade was with a frowning face.

She sent me back a picture of Monica hugging Joey with a smiling face, I smiled down at my phone as I stepped into the house, only to scowl when I noticed the pair snuggling on the couch. My mom beamed up at me and Gary gave me a smile. I look at them with a flat stare for a moment before fully shutting the door and heading upstairs to my room, dropping onto my bed dramatically.

I just wished I could go live with my dad instead of with my mom, but he got the bad end of the divorce and lost the house and custody of me to my mother and now he lived in a one bedroom apartment, 30 minutes away. I hated my mom for doing that to him-he wasn't the unfaithful one, she was, but she destroyed his life. And now she was trying to push Gary into the place my father was supposed to be, and I would not tolerate that. He was not my father, he was just the asshole that helped ruin my family.

I turned up my radio as loud as I could and shut the door, laying on my bed texting my dad. He had the day off and I wished I could go over and have dinner with him, but he was actually doing paper work for work so he was busy anyways. After he found out about Gary he requested a new partner and he ended up getting put on desk duty because he was 'emotionally unstable'. He had to see a therapist twice a month until the therapist cleared him for field work.

So when I went down for dinner I sat next to Trina and didn't touch my food, my arms crossed over my chest and my glare fixed on the pair of them. Trina sat similarly, breaking her glares to text her girlfriend back. Mom continued to eat and her face turned red with anger and embarrassment. Gary got uncomfortable and finally my mom kicked us out of the house. We went willingly.

"Just drop me at Beck's." Trina had found out about them the worst way, she came home early one night and walked in on the three of us in a rather awkward spot. But she hadn't said a word; she considered my secret a fair trade for keeping her secret for her. She waved happily to Beck when I got out before she drove off.

"Mom kick you out that quick?"

"It happens when Trina and I refuse to eat and just glare at them for twenty minutes." I shrug, stepping into the RV and kicking my shoes off.

"I ordered us Chinese." He told me, closing the door behind him. After the Chinese arrived we sat in his chairs out front and watched his small TV, not saying anything. I finished my last egg roll when his phone started ringing and he went into the RV to talk to Jade. I sat outside curled up in my chair and watch the Wizard of Oz. He came back out sometime later and draped his blanket over my shoulders, sitting down next to me.

Jade usually called him Saturday nights when she was out of town; she called me on Sunday's. Once the Wizard of Oz ended we went inside and I changed into one of his pairs of boxers and took off my bra we laid down and went to sleep. He always knew when to ask me about my problems or when to leave me alone. Tonight was one of the nights where I just wanted to lay next to someone and sleep, not to think about how shitty my mom was or how horrible I felt about my dad. And how I hated myself for being the one to tell him, the one to break them up.

I pulled his arms tighter around me and wrapped around the body pillow next to me. He kissed the back of my head and hummed a song softly until I fell asleep, perfectly content to never leave his bed again in my life.

When Sunday morning came it was too coffee and a phone call from Jade. I curled up in Beck's chair outside in his sweater while he slept some more. I sipped my coffee as Jade told me about her shoot and I told her about dinner, "fucking A plus, Vega, fuck your mom she's such a gank."

"Yeah." I sigh.

"You sound like you need a hug, pretend I'm there, alright? Because I know Beck is still passed out. Even though it's like 11." She laughed and so did I, Beck never woke up before 1 on a Sunday, something about defying his parents rules. They woke up at 6 am for Church every Sunday and he was determined to never be up before 1.

"I've got his sweater, so I'm all good. So tell me more about this movie." I tell her, leaning back against the chair, content to just listen to her voice for the rest of the morning. Beck rolls out of bed at one, wishes Jade good morning, kisses me and steals my coffee before slumping into his chair.

"Talk to you tomorrow, Vega, have a good day. Glare at your bitch of a mom for me." I smiled and shook my head.

"Bye, West, you too. And have a safe flight."

"Quit wishing me safe flights, Vega, now I'm going to be paranoid it will crash."

"I wished you luck, you'll be fine." I grin, I can visualize her glaring daggers at the phone and I grin wider, hanging up on her. Beck just laughs and takes my free hand in his as we watch re-runs of Zoey 101. When 5 rolls around he drives me home, where I'm happy to find my mother gone.

I head straight upstairs and do my math homework until 7:30, back up my bag for school tomorrow, and then shower before I crawl into my bed-unlocking my window as an afterthought before I crawl back under my sheets. A warm body slides into my bed at one, I shift until she's comfortably tucked beside me and I inhale the smell of her jasmine and mint shampoo, wrapping my arm around her back.

**An anon asked me to continue this story, so here I am, continuing it into a multichap fic. Let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**It all started with a drunken night and teenage stupidity, but now what is it? **_**Becktorade**_**. Rated T. Tumblr request. **

"I wanna know you inside out, I'll spend my life trying to figure out." I sang under my breath, leaning back against Jade's headboard. She'd turned on the radio before she went with Beck to shower, since I'd woken up before either of them I'd already showered. We were supposed to be taking Beck to the airport in an hour so he could fly up to Canada for his aunts wedding.

He was originally going to take Jade, but his family doesn't like her and she decided she didn't want to deal with them and she'd be fine spending a weekend with me. I was finally out of my grounding-two weeks after the fact. Mom went out and bought me a new phone to appease me after I walked into the house while she was busy with Gary on the couch-luckily they'd only gotten as far as taking off their shirts, but even that was too much for me.

I'd ungrounded myself and went to Cat's for the night after that. The next morning she handed me a customized purple pearPhone with a mustache on it. I'd thanked her and then disappeared upstairs where Jade was waiting.

I flipped the phone over in my hand and ran my thumb over the mustache. It was cute, I couldn't deny that, so I didn't mind that I was being bribed. I refused to sit on that section of the couch now, and made a big fit about it every time they were on the other section of the couch. I also always brought down my blanket so I never touched either couch. My mom got angry, but I'd react the same way no matter who she was getting it on with on the couch.

"Vega!" I blinked and looked toward Jade's bathroom, she was standing naked in the doorway dripping on the floor, "could you get us some towels? Ours…fell in." she grinned. I rolled my eyes and slid off her bed, heading up the stairs to the utility closet; I grabbed two towels and slipped back downstairs, handing Jade the towels.

"Thanks, babe." Beck called. I looked past Jade and slimed at him, noticing the curtain rod lying in the bottom of the tub. I looked at Jade and she smirked, leaned forward to peck my cheek and closed the bathroom door. I wasn't sure how I'd missed the surely loud bang of the curtain rod falling down, but I didn't care.

"Beauty in the water, angel on the beach, oceans daughter, I thought love was outta reach." I sang, swinging my hips to the beat as I checked theSlap for updates. I laughed at Jade's status about needing a new shower curtain and at Beck's post about needing some ice for his knee. Those idiots were always hurting themselves in the shower. I refused to use Jade's shower, Beck's was tiny enough that you couldn't fall and mine had a hand rail and those no slip stickers on the bottom. Jade's only had the curtain to grab onto and clearly even that wasn't stable.

"Hurry up!" I yelled, checking the time, "we've got to leave in twenty minutes!"

Soon they were out and dressed, grabbing Beck's bags to take up to the car. I had to laugh. We were all in dark jeans and maroon shirts. I was in my Gryffindor shirt, Jade was in a shirt for some obscure band and Beck had a plain shirt. I glanced at our shoes, Beck and Jade were in combat boots and I was in converse, so close to all of us becoming a matched set.

"Come on, Vega. Pull your weight." She tossed one of Beck's bags at me; I caught it easily, huffing in agitation before I followed them up the stairs. We packed Jade's trunk and I slid into the backseat. When we reach the airport I lean up and give Beck a kiss goodbye before he gets out with Jade, who helps him unload his bags and wishes him goodbye too. I don't bother moving into the front seat, it's too much work and the ride back to Jade's is only half an hour.

When we got to Jade's house we settled down in her room and watched a few movies, laughing at the horrible acting and munching on day old popcorn. Then her mother came home. Beck and I generally avoided the devil woman, opting to climb out Jade's basement window before we would face her. As soon as I heard her she was screaming at Jade about some mess upstairs. I couldn't for the life of me figure out what it was since we only go upstairs to leave or come down here.

"Go ahead out the window; I'll meet you at my car." She gave me a quick kiss before stomping up the stairs.

I found my shoes and tossed them out the window, followed by my bag and then I stood on her bed and boosted myself up, dragging myself through the small opening and slipping out, I reached back in and pulled the window closed, careful not to get my fingers caught this time.

Brushing the dirt off of my shirt I stood up and grabbed my things, following the stone path through Jade's backyard. I tossed my bag over the wood fence that no longer opened, used two of the cinder blocks Beck and I placed there for climbing, and hopped up and over the fence, landing ungracefully on my butt on the other side.

I brushed the dirt from my jeans and picked up my bag once more, heading over to Jade's car. She stomped out screaming back at her mother three minutes later and we got into her car, "so wanna go get some lunch? Cat just called looking for something to do."

"Sure, where are we going?" I agreed.

"The pizzeria that she always makes us eat at. She says Andre and Robbie are with her." I nod my head. I hadn't talked to Andre outside of school since we went to the mall after her dropped by Beck's RV last time I was there. He lifted an eyebrow in question at me through the window when I stepped out of Jade's car. I lifted my shoulder slowly in response and walked past, holding the door open for Jade before I followed her in. Jade made me slide into the booth next to Robbie and then slid in next to me.

"I ordered two pepperoni and sausage pizzas for us." Cat told us when we sat down grinning happily, "and I was wondering if you guys wanted to come with us to the beach."

"I'd love to Cat-." Jade kicks me under the table, "but I've got to go home and clean before we have another family dinner." I kick Jade back roughly and lean on the table, "maybe another time?"

"Okay." Cat bubbles, turning to Robbie to ask about some math homework, Andre turns his eyes on me like he's studying me. It's unnerving. I turn from him to inspect my fingernails but he continues to stare.

"I'm going pee." Jade announced. She stood up and walked away.

"So hanging out with Jade now?" Andre asks.

"We are friends, you know, friends tend to hang out with each other." I point out, "why does it matter?"

"Well you've been looking pretty cozy with Beck lately." He changed the subject, I didn't like where this was heading.

"Are you trying to say something, Andre?" I lift my eyebrow in question.

"I'm saying Jade is the last girl you want to cross. It's bad enough your with someone else's boyfriend, but Jade's?" I narrow my eyes at him.

"Excuse me?" I growled.

"I know you're sleeping with him. It's a really horrible thing of you to do." I stand up, resting my hands on the table as I leaned toward him narrowing my eyes at him, he visibly jumped and pressed himself back away from me.

"You don't know, anything, Andre. And I don't like you accusing me of going behind my friends back to be with her boyfriend. I'm not that girl. And Beck's not that guy, how could you say that about your friend?" he gives me a flat look, but I can see he's almost scared of me.

"Apparently you are, what are you planning on doing with Jade finds out? I'm sure she'll just love it when she learns you're fucking her boyfriend." I grabbed the nearest glass and threw it into his face, tossing the plastic cup at him afterwards a little harder than I should have.

"Don't assume things, Andre. Makes you look like an ass." I slipped away from the booth and walked away, anger boiling in my veins. I was about two blocks away when Jade's car rolled up next to me. I jerked the door open and dropped inside, pulling it shut behind me. She didn't say anything, but she reached over and massaged my thigh silently.

She went through the McDonalds drive thru and then drove us to my house. My mom was out somewhere and Trina's car passed us on the way to our driveway. I stepped out and marched up to the front door, jamming my key into the lock and twisting it, jerking open the door and holding it open for Jade to pass through with our food before I pulled it shut and locked it.

"So what did Andre do to deserve a cup of soda in the face?" she asked casually, flopping onto the couch.

"He accused me of sleeping with Beck behind your back." I frowned, leaning back against my blanket on the good couch, "he made it sound like I was only your friend to sleep with Beck-and in front of Robbie and Cat!"

Jade handed me a burger and some fries and turned on the TV. I tore into my burger angrily while we watched Castle. When we finished eating I cleared away our garbage and lay down on the couch with my head in Jade's lap. She ran her fingers through my hair until I was calmed down completely and I sat back up beside her, twisting my fingers into hers.

"We should go out to dinner, later." Jade tells me, she turns off the TV and turns to me, cupping my face in her hand she leaned in and kissed me briefly and then stood up dragging me with her up the stairs.

We stumbled into my bedroom, her hands on the hem of my shirt and my fingers working on the button of her jeans. She pulled my shirt off and pushed me down onto my bed while I undid her zipper and she kicked her jeans off. I would never get tired of her skin on mine, of her lips kissing every inch of me, of the fire she lit in the deepest part of my belly.

"Tori?" I sat up quickly, grabbing my sheets and pulling them up my chest. Jade, who had been lounging carelessly next to me texting, completely naked, hopped up and stumbled around my room, shimming into her jeans.

I rolled out of my bed and grabbed my underwear, pulling them on and yanking a shirt over my head, I tripped up but managed to grab a pair of shorts from my dresser, pulling them on as I stood, reaching for the door knob. Jade yanked her shirt down over her head and smoothed her curls. I ran hand through my hair and then pulled the door open, "yeah mom?"

She was standing by the stairs and started coming toward me, "you here alone, honey?"

"Nope, Jade's here." I turned my head as she tossed something underneath my bed and flipped the sheets back up over my pillows. I pushed the door open, "what's up?"

"Gary and I were going to go out to a movie, he wanted to see if you'd like to come-."

"Nope." I answered bluntly, "Jade and I are going to hang out here, watch a few movies. Where's Trina?"

"She's at Monica's working on a play. Has she mentioned when it is? She spends an awful lot of time preparing for it." My mom sounded concerned, like she was worried Trina was lying to her about where she was.

"It's really nothing big, just our last grade of the year. Sikowitz let her have the script early so she'd leave him alone." I lied easily, "I'm sure when we get closer to the end of the year we'll be able to tell you when it is. Have fun at your movie."

"You two have fun, lock the doors, I'll be home in the morning." I nod silently and watch her head back down the stairs; Jade comes up behind me and puts her arms around my waist, resting her chin on my shoulder.

"So what kinda 'fun' should we have?" she asks, slipping her fingers under my shirt to tickle my stomach.

"The kind of fun we can have with pants on. Not really in the mood." I tipped my head against the door way and she kissed my neck softly before she stepped away.

"Well in that case put on some shoes and brush your hair. We're going out." I dragged on my shoes, put on my bra, and ran a brush through my hair. I braided the top layer back and then followed her down the stairs to her car. She turned up her radio as loud as she could and sang loudly and off key, prodding my thigh occasionally until I started to sing along with her.

When we stopped it was at a PuttPutt Golf place. Jade dragged me inside and paid for us to golf and for us to feed the gators they kept. Since there were a lot of people golfing we took our time feeding the gators who were plump but still very energetic. When it was our turn I went first and did absolutely terrible. Jade laughed and happily took her swing. She got it with three strokes. I gave up after six when she finally took pity on me.

By the last hole I'd given up on trying to make it and started seeing how funny I'd be able to swing and still do decent, and we were laughing like crazy on the way to return our clubs. I got a Coca-Cola Icee and she got blue raspberry at the check out and then we walked back out to her car. She drove us to a near by park and we sat down near a lake and watched the ducks swim.

"So, what are we doing next, Jade?" I asked, sipping the last of my icy. She looked over at me and frowned.

"Well I have these friends who are doing a show tonight, but I am not taking you anywhere dressed like that." I glanced down at the pink tank top and jean shorts and frowned at her, "we can head over to your place and find you something better to wear. Besides it's supposed to get cold tonight."

Finding me something better to wear ended up taking a lot longer than we thought, and three pairs of jeans later I'd managed to get her to agree to sit on her hands, "this is unnecessary."

"If taking off my jeans took half an hour, I'm not spending another thirty minutes trying to change my shirt. Sit and stay." I point at her and she grins at me, pointedly sitting on her hands and crossing her legs. I rolled my eyes and pulled off my tank top, tossing it into my hamper. I dug through a few drawers and pulled out a black tank top, tugging it over my head.

"Mmm, perfect. Let's go." She grabbed me around the waist and kissed my neck, forcing me to walk downstairs.

"I need shoes, Jade." She pauses and groans, walking to my closet to grab a pair of heels and then she pushes me out of the house rudely. Back in her car she tosses me the shoes. I slip them on my feet and flip down her visor, undoing the braid and spinning my hair around my fingers; we drove until 6 and pulled up at the fair grounds. People were milling about outside the gates and Jade dragged me straight up to the gates.

Everyone started screaming and she turned to them and yelled something back at them and pulled me to the security guard, "can I help you ladies?" Jade looked at her phone and smiled, turning it toward him he read whatever it was and stepped aside letting us both through the small gate.

There were a few people already inside, "so basically I've lived next to these guys for years, and they invite me to all their shows. They're pretty good, and after a beer or two, they're great." she buys us drinks and we keep talking toward the stage, "so I pretty much always get free concerts and fun things to do on the weekends. Dated the lead singer for a bit, we stayed friends when he found someone new."

On the stage a band of three guys and a girl were practicing, Jade smiled at the lead singer and he nodded back at her while belting out lyrics to a song Jade seemed to know. I sipped the beer she gave me, it was pretty gross, luke warm and flat but it was better than nothing. Jade found us a nice spot to stand as the people started to pour in.

I'd never been to a concert like this, no seats, just people mingling about listening to music, pushed up against each other. Jade stood behind me, one arm wrapped around my waist. Everyone around us knew the words except for me; Jade sang them into my ear in a low rough voice that made my stomach twist in the most delightful way. The later it got the colder it got.

"Here." Jade pulled off her jacket and handed it to me. I slipped on the leather jacket and snuggled against Jade's chest, the jacket was nice and warm already. She wrapped one arm around me again; she'd been smart enough to wear long sleeves. I finished my forth beer and they were about two songs away from finishing their set.

"You wanna get out of here before the crowds?" Jade asked, yelling into my ear, "We can head to a diner get something to eat."

"You sure?" I yelled back, tipping my head around to look at her. She nodded and tightened her grip around my waist, dragging and pushing me through the crowd until we found our way to the gates, the security guard halted us.

"No getting back in once you've left." He warned.

"Yep. We're good." Jade confirmed. The guy opened the gate and let us out, we found Jade's car and she magically maneuvered out of the tight parallel park, something I'm not sure how she managed to do.

"You sure you can drive, Jade?"

"I've had two beers." Jade commented, "over an hour ago." She pulled out of the lot back onto the highway. I rolled my eyes and pulled out my phone, scrolling through my messages.

_From: Andre_

_They're going to hurt you._

I read the text message out loud under my breath, and quickly replied with a very eloquent 'what'. I didn't have to wait long to get a message back from him.

_From: Andre_

_Jade and Beck, they're just using you. I don't know what for, but they're going to hurt you_

_To: Andre_

_I think you need to mind your own business. I get you're trying to look out for me, but after lunch today I don't much care for any of your damn advice. _

I shut my phone off and threw it on the floor, crossing my legs over each other. Jade looked over at me and turned the radio up, reaching over and patting my thigh softly. I took her hand and rested my head back against the seat rest.

"No, no. No sad faces in my presence. Where do you want to go for dinner?" she squeezed my hand and slightly dug her nails into my palm, I lifted my head and glared at her, she grinned at me, "I know the perfect place. Come on, sad sack." she pulled off the highway into the parking lot of a small diner. I picked up my phone and slipped it into my pocket, following her up to the building.

We sit in a red and white booth near a large window, a woman hands us two menus and asks for our drink orders before disappearing. I stare at the menu blankly, I'm not really all that hungry, I just want to crawl under my covers and never come back out, but I know Jade is trying to help and I know I need to eat, so I settle on a plain burger and fries and close the menu, setting it down to find Jade staring at me.

"Maybe I should just punch Andre in the face. He needs to mind his own damn business instead of judging and putting down his best friend." She growled, her voice was angry but her expression soft with concern. When we finished dinner she drove us back to my house and locked the door behind me, trailing me up the stairs to my bedroom. We kicked off our shoes and shimmied out of our jeans before Jade pulled me into my bed and wrapped her arms around my back, holding me securely against her chest. While I laid against her she called Beck and we talked to him for awhile.

She shared Jade's opinion about Andre and said reassuring things I'd probably care more about after getting some sleep, and thirty minutes later with Jade's voice vibrating through my body I fell asleep, the smell of jasmine filling my nose. It was soon going to become my favorite smell.

**The songs Tori sings are: Kiss You Inside Out- Hedley Mermaid-Train**


	4. Chapter 4

My mothers shouts woke me up that morning, my head was pounding, like my brain was trying to claw its way out of my skull, "Victoria Vega!" she screamed louder, as if I hadn't heard her the first time. I scowled and pushed myself out of bed, stumbling toward the door. I pulled it open, stomped down the hall and stairs and into the living room.

"_What?_" I hissed. My tired eyes took in the scene in front of me. Gary, my mom, and two people I didn't know, a man and a woman, stood in the living room all staring at me with their eyes bugging out of their heads.

"Victoria you could look more presentable we have guests." My mother scolded me, aiming for the tone of a sweet caring mother.

"You could tell me in advance we have guests and while you're at it you could not call me downstairs at-." I glanced at the clock, "seven thirty five in the morning. And if you did those things I might not come down here in a bra and a pair of underwear, but you did, and so did I and you're the only one that cares. What do you want?"

Her face turned red and I crossed my arms over my chest and smirked, I felt like doing a happy dance on the inside, "Now Victoria-."

"It's Tori, _Gary_, not Victoria. Only my _parents_ can call me Victoria. And as much as you'd like to be my _father _you're not." I might as well have just stripped naked, because that's how offended everyone looked. I wondered how much farther I had to push my mom before she burst. I smiled mock sweetly and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Victoria Marie Vega you go to your room right now. And you _stay _there for the rest of the day. You are grounded and you are not to see Jade West anymore, do you understand me? That girl is bad for you, and I will not tolerate my daughter turning into her!"

I laughed, smiling like I was deranged, "if you think Jade West has anything to do with this new attitude of mine you need to take a few steps back. The direct cause of my 'attitude' is you and Gary fucking destroying my family. Jade West is one of the only few people that give a shit about me, and you cannot keep me from seeing her, because you have no control over me."

That was the farthest I could push her, she stormed over and slapped me across the face so hard it stung and tears sprung to my eyes, I bit down on my cheek hoping to keep the tears back, "Get your ass upstairs and stay there and I swear to God if you leave this house you can never come back."

"Is that a promise?" she glared at me and I glared right back, unwilling to look away even if I was about to cry. She broke eye contact first, turning away from me and to her friends, ushering them out before I could do anything else. When she slammed the door behind her the smile dropped from my face and it felt like someone had dropped a thousand pounds of bricks on my back, and in three seconds flat I hit the ground and started sobbing, and I couldn't stop.

Before I knew it there was a jacket dangling in front of me, "love ya sis, but I'm not hugging you half naked." Trina gave me a lopsided sympathetic smile. I took the jacket from her and pulled it on, letting her pull me to my feet, once I was standing she pulled me into a crushing hug and I collapsed against her.

At some point I stopped crying and she dragged me over to the couch and started a run of How I Met Your Mother, "Yeah. Pepperoni and bacon. Oh and extra cheese! Thanks." Trina tossed the house phone next to me and dropped down onto the couch, "Ted's a big moron." I snorted and looked down at my lap, wondering if I should go put on some pants, "oh here, by the way."

She dropped my phone into my lap and picked up her own cell phone, reading a text and replying rapidly, "I'm going to get some clothes." I tell her, tossing my phone aside and standing up. I went upstairs and pulled on a pair of soffe's and pulled a tank top before walking back downstairs.

"Took you long enough to get down here. I thought I'd be stuck with your creepy sister." Jade was sitting beside Beck on the couch, her boot clad feet on Trina's lap. It was _creepy _to see them casually sitting side by side, and Trina seemed not to mind. I sighed and walked over, dropping myself down next to Beck, who grabbed me and pulled me over to sit between him and Jade.

Jade leaned back against me, grabbing my arm and dragging it in front of her as she leaned back against me. An episode later pizza arrived along with Trina's girlfriend Amber. We watched two more episodes before I dragged Jade and Beck upstairs. They sat on my bed while I curled up in my computer chair and I told them the story of what happened.

They listened quietly and attentively. Jade's face flashed with anger when I mentioned my mom slapping me and Beck scowled at her threat about me leaving and not being allowed to come back, "you should leave then." He stated.

"And do what? Live with you?" I questioned.

"Sure."

"And if this little thing blew up? I'd be fucked." I rested my chin on my folded up knees and sighed, "I've thought about asking my dad if I could move in with him…he's got a second bedroom and he's not that far from your house…"

"I'm sure he'd love it if you moved in." Beck reasoned.

"She'd throw such a hissy fit." I replied, closing my eyes.

"You're almost 18 she can't keep you forever; you can make your own choices, Vega." Jade chimed in helpfully, "call him and tell him what happened."

"I'm sure he'd love to hear I marched downstairs in front of two guys his age in a bra and underwear." I laughed but I pulled out my phone and searched for his number and sent him a text asking him to call me when he had some free time. My phone rang about four minutes later. I answered and left the room, sitting out in the hallway to talk to him.

Half an hour later I hung up the phone and stood up, Jade and Beck had gone downstairs to find some more pizza and hadn't come back up. I shuffled down the stairs and stopped by the piano, "he said he's coming over to pick me up and help me pack up my room." I told everyone. Trina spun around so fast I'm surprised her neck didn't crack.

"Thank god." Trina uttered, "I've been pushing you to move out for awhile now you just haven't taken the hint."

Jade and Beck didn't say anything and Amber was silent as well, but they all got up and started finding bags and boxes for my stuff and we packed up my room. My dad showed up ten minutes into the packing and helped move boxes out to his car. Nobody really said a word. It was such a sudden thing, one day I was here and the next second I was moving out.

My dads place was a decent size, though my bed took up a lot of the room, my dresser was shoved into the closest. I left my desk and my night stand back at the house, but I emptied everything out of the drawers and put them in a plastic container under my bed. The room was small and didn't have much floor space but I felt better just knowing I didn't have to deal with my mother or Gary again.

"I'll see you kids later." Dad said, waving goodbye as he grabbed his jacket and walked out the door he paused before shutting it, "you still have your key right?"

"Yeah." I held up my pile of keys on various chains, he nodded and closed the door. Jade looked around the small room and walked over to my bed, flopping back on it with a content sigh. Beck flopped next to her and the pair grabbed my arms and dragged my back between them.

"So what should we do today?" Beck asks, "we could go see a movie or go to the beach, the beach is always fun."

I thought about it for a few minutes, "the beach sounds nice, I haven't been in forever." I changed first, with many delays and interruptions from the peanut gallery, and then we went to Jade's so she could change, which took even longer than me changing and then we went to Beck's, Jade and I agreed to stay outside while he changed, and then we headed down to the beach

Jade got herself a spot near some trees and set up her chair and umbrella, hiding under it's protective shade while Beck and I set out towels down, shed out outer clothes and headed for the water. I wasn't a huge fan of the sea, but I just needed something relaxing so I waded into the cold salt water and almost ran away, until Beck grabbed me around the waist and dragged me with him backwards into the water.

He dragged me to the point I could barely stand and held me afloat as waves crashed over our heads, sometimes pulling us under, but kept a tight grip on me so we never separated, eventually we were pushed and shoved by the tide into shallower water a bit away from Jade so we made our way out and walked back across the beach hand in hand toward Jade.

She was reading her book happily, curled up under her towel with a huge sun hat on and sunglasses. I sighed at her and dropped down into her lap, "ew you're wet! Fish pee!" she squealed, trying to push me off without actually trying.

Beck took her book from her fingers and I pulled off her hat and her sunglasses, "come on Jade, come swim!" I begged, dragging her off her chair.

"I hate the ocean, Vega."

"Please." I pouted, she lifted an eyebrow at me but let us pull her down the beach to the water, only back peddling when the icy water bit at her ankles. Beck dragged her into the water and I splashed after them, laughing at Jade's protests, which only stopped when a wave crashed against her and over her head, and my laughing only stopped when that same wave hit me in the face and I went under, coming up spitting a few feet away from them.

They laughed as they swam over to me and we waded in the water talking about one of Jade's scripts until we got prune hands and dragged ourselves back up to our things. Jade dropped back onto her chair while Beck and I laid out our towels, soaking up the sun to dry our skin. Jade glared at us.

"You can come lay out, too, you know." I pointed out.

"My skin isn't as sun friendly as yours is." She said, pointing at her creamy pale skin and then at our tan skin. I shook my head and rolled onto my stomach, "besides I'm plenty fine up here in the shade where it's cold and I'm not sweating."

I rolled my eyes and rested my head on the towel, my toes were buried in the sand and it slipped between them and tickled and hurt just a little. I pulled my feet up and shook the majority of the sand from between my toes, and crossed my ankles in the air while the sun soaked into my skin.

Soon we were packing up and heading back to the car, my phone buzzed in my bag and I paused to pull it from my bag.

_From Andre: you three look happy._

I didn't bother to look around and try to find him as Jade came up behind me, pushing me faster toward the car, I texted Andre back a simple "we are" and got into the car. We went straight to Beck's, leaving our stuff where it was. Inside the RV Jade and Beck were quick to get into bed, pausing so Jade could walk across the RV and drag me over to them.

Jade left to go home at the demand of her mother, but Beck and I were happily lazing about his RV. We hadn't bothered getting dressed, but he'd turned the TV on and we were laying on our sides watch the Vampire Diaries. Beck lay behind me, one arm casually over my hip. My phone vibrated a few times to let me know about Slap updates, but I'd been ignoring it until my phone vibrated.

_From Dad: does pizza sound okay for dinner? My shift is over in an hour. _I glanced at the phone and then at Beck, and sighed as I pushed his arm away. He released me without a fight and watched me as I got dressed and texted my dad back; I leaned down and gave him a quick kiss before I walked out of his RV. My dads apartment complex was only two blocks away, giving me time to get back and shower before he even came close to getting back home.

By the time he was back I'd showered, dried my hair, ordered the pizza and had everything set out in the small dining room so we could eat when the pizza got here. He walked through the door just as I handed the pizza guy his tip and took the pizzas. He nodded at the kid who glanced at me and fled, my dad laughed as he stepped through the door while I carried dinner into the kitchen.

"Why don't we eat in the living room?" he calls out, heading into his bedroom. I serve up two slices on each plate and grab our cups, setting them on the little table in the living room. I flopped down on the floor at the table, and when my dad finished changing he joined me, "so movie?" he asks.

I nod and we start Never Cry Werewolf. The movie is cheesy with some bad effects, but the ending is great, and really hilarious. By the time it's over dads dishing up ice cream while I finish washing up plates. He came and sat down on one end of the couch and I sat on the other.

"So, and I'm not judging I've just missed out on a lot of stuff, what's going on between you, Beck and Jade?" he spoons some ice cream into his mouth.

"Ah…" how do you tell your dad that you're involved in a three-way fuckship with two people?, "we're complicated." I settled on saying.

"As long as complicated uses protection, I'm not going to say anything. I know I've met them before but you should invite them over for dinner some time."

"Why so you can finally do your cop intimidation routine?" I tease, taking a spoonful of my ice cream.

"I have trouble believing that would work on either of them." I laugh, the smile on my face hurting my cheeks, "I assume that is part of the reason you left."

I swallowed nervously and looked down at the melting vanilla ice cream, "not really. She told me I couldn't see Jade anymore, which really made me angry, but it was a lot of things including her being a judgmental, hypocritical witch." He chooses to remain silent and eat his ice cream.

"How's Trina doing? Was that her girlfriend I met?"

"It was, Trina's been with Amber for a few months now." I tell him. He nods his head slowly and takes another spoon full of his ice cream. I guess he's gone through a lot today. An hour later I crawl into my bed since I have to go to school tomorrow, when I unlock my phone I find four missed calls from my mom. I plug my phone in without calling her back.

I bounce out of my bed the next morning and get ready for the day, curling my hair a bit more and taking my time putting on my makeup on my bed, since my dad needs to get ready for work in the bathroom. Once my makeup is done I make myself some cereal and when he comes out of the bathroom I run in to brush my teeth and fix up my makeup in the better lighting.

Back in my room I stare into my closet, trying to find something to wear. I pulled on a pair of dark jeans and a white cami top, shrugging on a cap sleeved purple shirt and then pushing my feet into a pair of converse. Beck texts me to let me know he's outside to drive me to work. I put on some lip gloss and grab my bag and rush to the door, "bye dad!"

"Have a good day!" he calls after me from somewhere within the apartment. I skip down the steps, taking them three at a time, and over to Beck's truck, dragging myself inside. He leans over and gives me a short kiss before backing out, licking his lips and making a face.

"Strawberry lip gloss?" he asks, I chuckle and nod my head, spinning the dials on the radio to a good station, "Jade said she'll meet us at school, apparently her mom is wigging out about something, she wouldn't say what."

"Her mom needs to get laid." I comment, Beck nods his head in silent agreement as he speeds up. When we get to school we park beside Jade's car, she texts us to get into her car so Beck and I slid out of his car and into the backseat of her car. She's crying in the backseat, hidden by the tint on her windows and the sunshade covering the front window.

She leans into Beck and I take her hand, rubbing soothing circles on the back of her hand while Beck rubs her arm and kisses her head. She doesn't say what upset her and we don't ask what, because if we do she'll either start crying again or scream at us. When she stops I help her clean up her makeup and reapply it. She gives me a lingering kiss before the three of us slide out of the car.

Jade still looks like she'd been crying, and people give us an even wider space to walk through than usual, everyone knows that crying Jade is more dangerous than not crying Jade and we only break apart when she stops at her locker and I head over to mine where Andre is standing. I ignore him and spin the combination on my locker, pulling it open and exchanging things in my bag for thing inside the locker, and then I slam it closed and turn to him, waiting for him to say whatever it is he's waiting to say.

"I'm sorry. I was an ass and I should have minded my own business. And I shouldn't have said that stuff." He says, "I just don't think some times. I'm really sorry."

I stare at him for a moment and exhale, "It's fine. Just don't do it again, okay? I can take care of myself, and even if this ends up hurting me, I'm doing this willingly, and I want to have it happen, even if it blows up in my face." he nods his head and changes the subject to Sikowitz's class as we head to our first period, Jade and Beck trailing behind us.

**And now that I've finally posted this I can start working on the other nine stories I have started. Why do I do this to myself…**


End file.
